


Reminder

by ok_lime



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ok_lime/pseuds/ok_lime
Summary: Angela is a medic, not a miracle worker. Nobody expects this from her but herself. Drabble.





	Reminder

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Her wristwatch sat on her nightstand, reminding her that it was past midnight.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

It continued its exercise in futility, as it had always done every night.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Her thoughts persisted as well, and tuned out everything but the melancholy and guilt.

_Beep._

_Truncal Hemorrhage._

_Beep._

_Blast Lung._

_Beep._

_Multiple Gunshot Wounds._

_Beep._

_Self-Sacrifice._

She picked it up with trembling hands, and set it on her lap. She realized she was crying.

_Beep._

_Those she lost._

_Beep._

_Those she couldn't save._

_Beep._

_What she couldn't do._

_Beep._

_What she could have done._


End file.
